ABC, CM Punk
by LittleFrangipani
Summary: Little paragraphs involving CM Punk and an unnamed female character.


While struggling to write out an actual lengthy story; I stumbled across these ABC entries and figured I'd give it a shot instead.

Based on the WWE's character CM Punk; he'll be referred to as either Punk or Phil.

I have left the female character unnamed to allow the reader to depict their own image.

There's a little coarse language and mild adult situations, but nothing too over the top.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

**A – Apple.**

She leant against the door frame connecting the kitchen to the lounge room, an apple in one hand and a small knife in the other, occasionally cutting a thin wedge from the fruit as she held a vacant stare at the television; unaware that Punk had appeared behind her to make himself a coffee.

He glanced up at her and had a little chuckle, never understanding why she'd stand there when she ate a piece of fruit.

As she raised a slice held between the knife and her thumb, he quickly seized the opportunity and jogged over to her, careful not to spill his coffee and snatched up the apple slice from her hand.

Her mouth dropped, a shocked and unimpressed expression on her face as he flashed a toothy grin her way, apple slice held between his teeth and continued his way to the couch, ignoring her squeal of distaste by his actions. 

**B – Burn.**

"Hold still!" She hissed, forcing Phil's hand under a cold running tap.

Phil winced through clenched teeth as the icy water hit his wrist. "I can't believe you burnt me!" He snapped.

Her mouth dropped in shock, clearly offended by his statement. "I did _not_ do this, next time _don't_ play around in the kitchen when I'm moving a _HOT_ frypan." She scolded him. "Now keep your hand under the water while I get the medical kit." She snapped whilst storming off into the bathroom, Phil continuing to stand there with a sour look on his face.

"Sorry, by the way." She offered once standing by his side again, turning the tap off and gently patted his wrist dry. "But you shouldn't have been mucking around like that."

"Yes mum." He snorted, receiving a dirty look from her in the process before dressing his burn. 

**C – Cat.**

Phil eyed it skeptically. "What the hell is that thing?" He snorted, attempting to poke the animal in his mate's arms.

She turned her body defensively and gave him a filthy look. "It is a feline, Punk!" She huffed now looking down on the creature.

"Cats have fur." He stated bluntly still keeping his gaze on the thing in her arms.

She shook her head. "Sphinx cats don't, you tool." She retorted childishly. "Besides, I need someone to keep me company. It's kinda sad you're my only friend and you ditched me for a life on the road." She added before poking her tongue out at him.

He sighed with a smile as he shook his head. "Got a name for it?" He asked as he reached out a hand to pet it; its alien-like kitten face perking up from her arm and squeaked. Phil raised an eyebrow at its failed attempt to meow.

I'm thinking Youpho, like UFO but sounding it out like a word." She explained with a grin.

"You're a strange girl sometimes." He sighed, once again shaking his head. 

**D – Dance.**

"Come on!" She shouted over the music, bopping her body and puckering her lips comically to the beat in the club, trying to coax him to join her.

Phil rolled his eyes from his position against the wall; how she managed to drag him into one of these places he couldn't remember but he was over the music and mass of people; most of them drunk but noticeably having a good time.

She pulled a face that usually would be teamed with a frustrated growl however the loud beat prevented him hearing of her disapproval.

"Here!" She shouted once stepping in front of him and grabbed his hands. "The music _may_ be shit but fuck it, have fun!" She added and in one movement pulled him close to her and turned so her back was against his chest. He didn't know how she knew the words to the song currently blaring throughout the room but her playful and carefree movements and having no intentions of letting him go; Phil soon found himself swaying along in time with the beat and her. 

**E – Easel**

He looked around the spare room, old sheets tossed across the floor and hung over the minimal furniture and a few paint pots opened; some dribbling down their sides and a shallow tray with water and bushes.  
He spotted a pair of feet, one wearing a couple paint platters and his eyes wandered up her bare legs; an old oversized t-shirt he had given her, it also had a few splatters both old and new and a few hand wipes in various spots. She was never a neat and tidy artist.

"Hey punk." She sighed without taking her eyes away from the canvas.

He took that as an invite to step inside the room and took a spot just behind her. "Having fun?" He asked as he rested his chin on her shoulder, folding his arms across his chest.

"Uh, kinda." She sighed once again before casually wiping a paint stained hand over his face and smiled as he pulled back quickly, while she simply continued with her painting. 

**F – Flexible.**

As Punk made his way to the locker room he noticed a couple of the guys in a huddled group, talking quietly amongst themselves and wearing pleased looks on their faces.

Interest perked up and he found himself detour his course slightly and up to the guys, Miz catching his gaze as he did so. "What are we looking at?" Punk asked quietly as he looked over the small group of shoulders.

The object of their attention was the new young diva, bending herself impossibly backwards; feet planted firmly on the ground and her palms practically on her heels; completely unaware of the attention her warm-up was receiving.

With a sudden push of air from his nostrils, he grabbed Miz and Rhodes by their necks and roughly yanked them backwards followed by quickly snatching McIntyre in his grasp and tossing him back with the others; clearly unimpressed with their ogling.

"Grow up, seriously." He barked as he made his way over to the young woman, his raised voice grabbing her attention.

She pushed herself up into a standing position and looked on curiously while Punk stood by her side, taking her arm before explaining the need to find a quiet area to warm up and removing her from the group's sight. 

**G – Gift.**

He gave the young boy a smile and a wave as he left with his parents and looked up to the next fan in line; a woman in her early to mid-twenties and probably the most casually dressed woman he'd seen all day, her big blue eyes catching his interests as she nervously handed him a manageable sized canvas.

"You painted this?" He asked as he looked down on it, receiving a nod from the attractive but timid young woman. His eyebrows raised; highly impressed by her skills as an oil painter, he took in an image of himself and Serena from his Straight Edge Society days.

He looked up to her to find her smiling comfortably now; he only realising now the grin he had plastered on his face told the girl that her gift was highly appreciated. 

**H – Halloween.**

She slowly stepped around in the darkened room; pitiful little squeaks of terror catching in her throat as she tried to adjust her sight to the darkness.

"Phil come on, this isn't funny." She managed to call with a slight confidence in her voice. He had practically dragged her to this haunted house and now he had wandered off on her to which she was highly unimpressed. No doubt to scare her and amuse himself.

She let out a quiet cry of fear and disgust as she walked face first into what she hoped to be a fake cobweb. She'd had enough, she was seconds from running to the exit, despite not knowing where it was; she had no problems leaving Phil behind.

As she passed an opening in the wall, she kept her gaze down; despite having no belief in supernatural things, she was most certain a form of walking dead was going to leap out. She steadied her breath, her heart beat pulsing through her skull as she began a fast pace passed the opening.

_Hands! _She thought as she let out a high-pitched scream; an arm snatching her up off the ground as what she was sure was some sort of Frankenstein charging from out the opening.

The next thing she heard over her yelling was Phil laughing against her ear as he held her tightly; ignoring the death grip she had on his wrists.

"Oh, that was too easy!" He hollered; highly impressed with himself as he set her back down and kissed her forehead.

She instantly turned round; knotting her fingers into his shirt and slapped him continuously.

"I hate you!" She growled; not letting his shirt go as he began his march toward the exit. 

**I – Ice.**

With the main event over, a few superstars sat out back just wanting to relax but finding it difficult due to the arenas air conditioning not working; most had already retreated to the luxury of their cool hotel rooms.

"Well! That's it!" Punk whipped his head around as he heard her voice perk up. "I'm done; the smell of sweaty athletes is getting to me… it's too hot." She informed as she got up off the bench she sat on, tapping a few shoulders as she passed a couple superstars.

Punk smiled as he took a sip of his water, discreetly sucking an ice cube into his mouth and got to his feet to stop her from walking out. He grabbed her into a hug which she happily returned unaware of the ice he dropped from his mouth and into his hand.

A shrill cry rang throughout the locker room followed by laughter as she danced about trying to shake to cold wet cube from behind her shirt. In no time; with a dirty look, she was after Punk as he legged it out the room. 

**J – Juggle.**

"I still can't figure out how you do that." Phil said in disbelief as he watched her juggle four apples with ease.

"Chuck us another one." She smiled, watching the items she was gently hurling above her eye level.

Phil unfolded his arms from his chest and reached into the fruit basket before tossing an orange into the mix; chuckling the slightest when she effortlessly added it to the group.

"What do you think, Cirque Du Soleil material or what?" She asked, glancing from the flying fruit to Phil briefly.

He smiled, folding his arms back across his chest. "Totally." He paused, grabbing another apple from the fruit bowl. "For now, we should test just how good you are and keep adding until you can't do it."

"What?" She questioned before seeing the apple being thrown her way. She gasped and squealed, managing to add it to the group only to have Phil relentlessly add another and another piece to the mix until she released a defeated shrill cry before the fruit dropped to the floor.

"That was just mean." She pouted as Phil walked up to her and gave her a rough hug. 

**K – Keys.**

She stood anxiously outside her apartment as instructed by her friend who apparently had a surprise for her and she was to wait outside. After growing increasingly impatient, a new black Ford Mustang pulled up to the curb in front of her and out slipped Phil, a smug grin on his face as he casually wrapped an arm around her waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"So what's this surprise you had for me?" She asked; gently slapping his shoulder.

With a self-righteous smile growing he put his arm back around her shoulders and outstretched his free hand toward the car. Confused; she glanced from Phil and down to the car, all the while he held his grin waiting for her to click. She suddenly gasped, slapping her hands to her face and he laughed the slightest upon her reaction.

"Thought you could use a little help to get you round." He informed casually, dangling a set of keys in front of her eyes.

A mere squeak was all she could muster as she controlled her urge to start blubbering and leapt up onto Phil, locking her arms around his neck as she repeatedly thank him and assaulted his face with kisses; Phil loving the attention, held an arm around her waist until she was done. 

**L – Limbo.**

Phil watched from the side lines, along the edge of the pool, as she giggled and clapped with a few of her close girl friends; egging on the current person attempting to limbo. The hot summer night at her beach house had everyone in minimal clothing and he couldn't help but look over her slender tanned body, covered only by a yellow bikini and an oversized unbuttoned white shirt.

The limbo bar dropped dramatically after most had been eliminated, most let out a cry of complaint at the drop; Phil had forfeited from the get go. She, however, with a smile and very little effort she dropped down, balancing like it was nothing and wiggled under the bar; receiving a few cheers and claps while others complained that her flexibility was an unfair advantage.

Phil let out a small chuckle as she stumbled up right and threw her arms up in victory before making her way over to him.

"Your turn, stop being a pussy." She huffed; grabbing his arm and attempted to drag him toward the insanely low bar.

Phil scoffed. "Don't make me throw you into this pool girly." He warned; effortlessly pulling the two of them back to the pool's edge.

She shrugged, using his momentum to push him into the water; his hold taking her along for the ride and a roar of laughter from the party goers followed soon after. 

**M – Mac.**

Another forceful breath came from her nose.

"What! What's your problem?" Phil hissed as he pushed up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen table where she sat.

"Nothing." She huffed, staring frustratingly at her laptop screen.

"I can hear you huffing and puffing every other second. Don't give me nothing." He grumbled as he pulled a chair beside her and sat down.

"It's this stupid Mac Book!" She suddenly snapped, slapping the back of her hand against the screen and turning away from it. "I don't know what even possessed me to buy one."

This caused Phil to laugh, unintentionally, but laughed none the less.

She looked up, eyeing him grudgingly and eventually Phil piped up. "Ok, my bad." He grinned. "But seriously, get over it… it's just a laptop." He stated before slamming the device closed.

She inhaled sharply, pointing her hands out accusingly at his actions. "I don't know if I even saved my shit properly!" She hollered before whacking the back of her hand into his abdomen.

He coughed, smiled and stood up. "Come on." He breathed, lifting her up and planted a messy kiss on her lips. "I'll take you out to calm you down."

"Where?" She queried as he ushered her out the door.  
He shrugged his response. "I dunno, but I'll buy you an ice-cream. Always tends to keep you quiet."

He laughed and flinched as she whacked his shoulder; trying her best to keep her own smile at bay. 

**N – Neighbour.**

He wasn't one to snoop or look in on people's business but this new girl was pretty cute. He found himself absentmindedly standing at his door, watching the girl kick her own door open gently as she grabbed a few bags from the ground, tossing them inside before picking up a medium sized carry cage and placing it inside her apartment.

She stood up right, brushing her locks that wouldn't stay tied back out of her face as she glanced around before spotting Phil standing at his door staring. She gave him an odd smile and a small half wave.

Phil barely pulled himself together as he gingerly waved back, leaning against his door and stumbled backwards into his apartment; unable to see the giggling young woman disappear into her new room and close the door behind her. 

**O – Optical.**

She concentrated as best she could on the book she was reading while Punk was apparently playing a videogame; the two of them curled up as best they could on the couch of the tour bus, she beside him with his arms around her holding the controller of the Xbox.

"What?" She finally groaned casually, not taking her eyes off the book.

"What!" Punk laughed accusingly, releasing the controller from one hand, his hands gesturing in a manner to match his tone.

"You're staring. Just, play your game." She insisted.

He fidgeted beside her before placing a hand under her chin and lifted her away from her stories.

"But they're just so… surprisingly cute!" He teased, referring to her new glasses.

Her nose wrinkling slightly, she slapped his hands away. "You're such an arse sometimes." She sighed and went to get up.

"No, no!" He chuckled, pulling her back down and stealing a kiss from her. "I'm serious. They suit you." He offered, locking his arms back around her and started playing his game once again.

She smiled; placing her book down and watched his lousy progress. 

**P – Paperwork.**

Phil, on occasion would glance over to her sitting beside him, trying her best to not fidget in excitement as the gentleman in front of them looked over a few things they had just signed. Casually Phil placed his hand on her thigh causing her to glance to his hand, and then over to him; his expression being one of amusement told her that her excitement was showing.

"Congratulations." The gentleman in front of them suddenly spoke, causing the two to whip their attention in his direction. "The place is yours."

Phil smiled as she could no longer contain herself; letting out a little squeal she leapt to her feet and shook the man's hand before latching herself around Phil's neck; securely holding her effortlessly with one arm and thanked the gentleman whilst shaking his hand with his free one. 

**Q – Queen.**

Sunday was her day to clean and she jumped around the living area in an old white tee; her black bra showing through the thin material and her pink boy leg shorts only showing when she bent or jumped to the music.

She didn't hear or see Phil walk in and simply stood with his arms crossed over his chest and watched on with an amused look on his face; despite her body swings and head whips she still managed to effectively spray and wipe down surfaces.

Sure he enjoyed listening to Queen; however as of late he just seemed to love it more when they were playing throughout the house on a Sunday. 

**R – Rest.**

Punk let out a tired groan as he dropped to the bed and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck; the long awaited time-off highly needed. Looking up, she now stood in front of him with her hands on her hips and wearing an oversized singlet; her long slender legs extending from beneath the material.

He managed a smile and raised his hands to her thighs, running up her soft skin and pushing up the top to inspect her underwear; basic black boy shorts – always his favourite. He pulled her close enough to gently place his lips under her naval, breathing in her scent as she lightly glided her fingers through his hair.

He let out a heavy breath, relishing against her touch as she moved her hands down his neck and shoulders, putting enough pressure onto them to relieve a little tension; his hands resting against the small of her back and his head turning the side, her abdomen becoming a makeshift pillow.

He couldn't recall how, but she had manoeuvred him down onto the bed; straddling him for a moment until he was on his back and rolled to the side of him, all the while working her hands against his aching body.

Without a word to one another, he held her close and rested his head in the crook of her neck, her leg creeping up over his hip and her chin propped against his temple. He fell asleep in her arms while she remained awake just happy to have him home for a while. 

**S – Surprise.**

Phil sat in shock and awe as his girl danced seductively to one of their favourite songs in front of him, now and then slowly removing an article of clothing. The room was dimly lit to add to the ambiance; he was impressed and highly turned on, he had no idea she had it in her to do something like this, she was always a somewhat reserved girl.

He struggled to stay in his seat as she gave him a shy but cheeky grin as she slowly spun around and bent over, sliding down her skirt in the process; finally his patience being rewarded with a pair of black lace shorties and thigh high sheer stockings matching her patent black heels and black lace bar.

She sauntered over to him and playfully strode his lap, taking his hands in hers before he had the chance to let loose on her.

"Happy birthday." She whispered with a grin before Phil lunged forward and planted his lips forcefully over hers. Oh yeah, this beat any surprise party she had made him think he was getting. 

**T – Tired.**

Phil had waited months on end to catch up with her after many a time taken up with the business. And yet there he was, passed out beside her on her large plush chocolate, velvety couch. She looked down on him and smiled at his mouth slightly agape as he lay awkwardly against her shoulder, before lifting her arm up and over him and lay back slightly herself to allow him a more comfortable position.

Just the slightest, he fidgeted against her, nuzzling against her chest and lazily draped an arm over her hips, a small tired smile playing over his lips as he barely felt her fingers gingerly running over his unkempt hair.

**U – Underwear.**

She lay sprawled out on their double bed; once again wearing one of his tatty old shirts that was just no longer acceptable to wear on the program but just in decent enough condition to keep as a bed shirt. Her legs bent at the knees and lazily swinging about above her as she typed away on her laptop while Phil walked in from the bathroom having just finished in the shower.

He sat down beside her and draped his upper body over her thighs; towel hanging loosely around his hips, and rested his hands over her backside. She was completely unphased by his actions and continued typing.

"You know I like these." He piped up suddenly, slapping a hand over her left cheek.

"Ow… like what, the undies or the arse?" She questioned, still with her attention seeming focused on her work.

He smiled before replying, "Well, the arse of course, but yeah, nice undies."

She scoffed. "They're daggy." And true in her defence they were just a pale blue boyleg with lace hemming; nothing like her 'special occasion' underwear she'd slip into on nights she wanted to impress him.

"They're you; casual." He insisted, always liking how her clothing appeared to match her persona; tapping his hand against left cheek a few more times. "Now…" He huffed, reaching over her and closed the laptop before gently placing it on the floor. 'Give me some attention." He concluded, as she turned to lay on her back with a smile.

"Yes sir." She teased with a salute before giving him a kiss. 

**V – Vinyl.**

With each sit up he performed, he briefly watched her intently as she flipped through his vinyl collection, her expression being one of in her own world.

He had been working out for the past hour leaving her to her own devices; neither had spoken a word to each other not long after he started but it didn't bother him.

She paused her searching through his collection and peered over to him, receiving a smile from him; she eyed him curiously before turning back to the collection and whipped one out, casually striding to the record player and ever so gently placed the vinyl down and set it up to play. 

**W – Waterfall.**

He loved coming to Australia with her; especially when time permitted the luxury of a bit of touring and her being originally from here meant she knew a lot of good spots that only your locals would know.

They dressed for the occasion; Punk in a pair of black & grey boardies and a plain white tee which was easy enough to remove, she had a black bikini and a pair of mini denim shorts which were old enough for her not to care if she got them wet. He smiled; admiring his co-worker as she stood just inches from the waterfall outstretching her arms to point at the gorgeous scenery in a manner of '_am I good or what!'_

For majority of the day, until time scheduling insisted they made way for reality, they sat on the rocks taking in the warmth of the sun, talking and diving or more pushing each other into the cool pool that sat under the tall cascading falls. 

**X – X-ray.**

She looked at it in horror as Punk held up the sheet up in front of them.

"That's gross! That's your bone!" She hollered, pointing to the image of his snapped collar bone.

Phil laughed lightly, gingerly placing his free hand over his clavicle. "Hurts too." He informed.

She looked to him and pouted. "Oh, poor baby." She mocked.

"Oh you're so caring." He retorted sarcastically.

"I know right." She smiled. "Look I don't do the doting over someone crap, all I can offer you is a coffee, a fucking comfy as couch to chill on and a kiss. Take it or leave it." She stated, throwing her hands up dismissively.

"All right, I'll take it." He grinned before leaning back into the couch while she got to her feet, planting her lips briefly against his cheek in a childlike manner before setting out to make a pot of coffee for the two of them. 

**Y – Yearbook.**

"Give me that god damned book!" She snarled as she barrelled down the hall of her house in hot pursuit of Phil; he held quite an amused expression as he kept his distance from her with an old year book held above his head.

"I gotta see this though!" He laughed, trying to flip through the pages as he dodged the irate woman taking lunges at him.

"There's nothing to see!" She insisted, leaping up onto his back causing the two to topple over her coffee table and onto her fluffy taupe rug.

"Then why fight me for it?" He asked still with high amusement; using his wrestling skills to an unfair advantage and held her down with his legs with a struggle as he flipped through the pages, finally finding the page he wanted.

He laughed again in shock at the picture that sat above the name. "Well, weren't you just miss preppy popularity!" He teased, looking at the young girl with blonde hair, a slight curl in the ends and a shirt that was considered the fashion during that time.

With a huge smile he looked up at the woman he knew now as she slapped away the book; her brown locks no longer destroyed by bleach and her contemporary style did not match the image of the girl pictured.

"I actually wasn't!" She insisted with a raised voice; Phil finally loosening his grip of his legs around her only to have her up on her feet and gave him a hefty kick to the ribs.

She walked off into the kitchen as he lay on the rug in both pain and amusement. 

**Z - Zipper.**

She had been darting about all night; most likely she wasn't ignoring him on purpose, but he felt neglected none the less. She's just returned from a year's break and she's too busy gossiping with the other girls in the locker room; no doubt pumping her up for her anticipated return.  
He glanced away from his phone that he had been fiddling aimlessly with when he heard the volume of girlish sounds increase; the locker room door pushing with her striding out toward the stage entrance.

Punk had to jog to catch up to her and out stretched his hand until he latched his thumb and forefinger onto the zip on the back of her shorts and gave them a tug down.

He laughed as she squealed, jerking to an awkward stop before she spun around; no doubt ready to give someone a backhand.

"Oh my god." She gasped. "I totally dissed you, didn't I?"

Punk merely nodded, pursing his lips to show his discontent as she pushed up on her toes and wrapped her arms around his neck; a guilty grin plaster across her lips.

"Give 'em a hell of a match kiddo." He breathed as he hooked his arms around her waist; lifting her up off the ground before setting her down; watching her with a chuckle as she took off with a grin and a wave before finally fixing her shorts as she ran.

* * *

**Probably a bit long. Not sure how I done... Perhaps let me know? Kind words, constructive criticism please.**


End file.
